Cases and headphones are commonly used with mobile devices, such as mobile phones and music players. However, in using the headphones with the mobile device, the headphones cords are often loose. Connecting and disconnecting the headphones with the mobile device requires two hands, one to hold the device and the other to manage the headphones. Further, when the headphones are not in use, a user typically winds the cords around the mobile device, an activity that also requires two hands. When the headphones can be stored in a carrying case, the carrying case is often separate from mobile device, requiring the user to remove the headphones from the mobile device and insert the headphones into the carrying case. Although mobile device cases with attached headphones carrying cases exist, they either come with headphones permanently attached to the carrying case, where if the headphones break, a whole new case needs to be purchased, or they still require two hands to plug/unplug the headphone into/from the mobile device.